Pokémon: The Fire And Metal Duo of Death
by Xx-FallgoldRavenWay-xX
Summary: Things have been peaceful in the pokémon world for a long time, after the defeat of a deadly pokémon and her minions. But two are deciding to cause mayhem and madness through the world, spreading death also. Its up to a team of pokémon to defeat them once and for all! Will they manage to win, or will they fail and the world ends up destroyed?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Danger!

**A/n: hi everyone! I hope you all like this chapter, it took me awhile to rewrite cause im busy trying to finish school. Leave reviews, follow, like, and all of that with my story it would really help motivate me yo keep going! I wanna know if you guys like it and want it to keep going! **

**That's it for now, Ghosty OUT! PEACE! xheartx**

* * *

The sky was bright with stars. it was a very peaceful night within the Unova region as people and pokémon slept in their homes, nocturnal pokémon roaming the peaceful night.

However, that peace wouldn't last forever…

Deep within the forests of Pinwheel Forest, there were two pokemon, a Volcarona and an Aggron. They seemed to be looking for something, but they had no luck as they did.

"Did you find her body?" The Aggron asked, sounding male. As the two pokémon stood in a hidden clearing.

"No, I haven't. What about you?" The Volcarona asked.

These two pokemon weren't like any others of their species.

The Aggron was packed with all sorts of deadly weapons that usually only humans use like deadly guns, swords, and a few large grenades. He also held a lightning hawk magnum, something he managed to make as he saw the weapon a few times in the game it's from. He loved using it and decided to make it a reality and of course made it deadlier than it already was and added a few abilities to it as well. It took a long while, months, to get it perfect but he did it.

The other pokemon, the Volcarona, is completely different as her entire body is on fire, but it's not hurting her. It obviously wouldn't but the fire is unnatural however as it wasn't from a usual move or anything. The fire is a deep deep blue, as dark as the night sky above them with a few dark purples here and there only emphasizing how deadly it was, it could never be put out as well, many had tried and suffered the consequences of it. Her eyes are a deep ruby red with grey pupils, her horns and wings are very sharp.

"Let's give it up already! We've been looking for Vol's body for 5 days and we found nothing! I'm starting to think that those stupid legendaries and their friends destroyed her body for good and left nothing behind." The armored Aggron snarled as he strapped his lighting hawk to one of his weapon belts.

"I'm starting to think that to..." The fiery Volcarona frowned.

"We should just give up. We'll never be able to revive Volatria and take over all of the regions or anything." The armored Aggron spat.

"We may never find Volatria's body, but we can't just give up like this you _impatient_ fool!" The Volcarona hissed. "there is another way to revive her if her body isn't able to be found… do you know where the Sneasel tribe historical building is?" She looked over at the Aggron.

"Of course I know where it is. Everyone does! This way." The Aggron said.

"Then let us go." The Volcarona said and began flying away.

"Hold it! I know where it is! You don't!" The Aggron said and ran after the Volcarona, the two disappearing into the night as if they were never there in the first place.

* * *

Moments later, deep within Pinwheel Forest, the two pokémon arrived at a somewhat old looking building. There were Sneasel designs on all the windows and the building was made out of both red and blue solid cinder blocks. it was tall, almost as tall as the trees around it and there were long, pointed steel feathers on the top of the rounded roof.

"Nobody seems to be around." The armed Aggron said as he looked around, loading up his lightning hawk and flipped a switch on it.

"Hmm… be on guard either way. Now, let's head over." The fiery Volcarona stated as she flew over to the building, the Aggron following her. They got to the doors and opened them, heading inside. They saw a long corridor with statues of Sneasels and Weaviles in each corner along with a few cases holding what appeared to be relics of some kind.

They started moving forward until three shadowy figures stopped them in their tracks.

"Halt you two! Nobody at all is allowed in here without the guardian's permission this late at night. Turn back this instance, or be forcefully removed!" One of the shadows informed the two pokémon, growling as their voice sounded threatening.

"Oh Please! Nobody messes with us! We are the Duo of Death and we _will_ get what we came here for." The fiery Volcarona threatened, smirking as she did.

"If that's what you consider yourselves, then prepare to be forcefully removed..." One of the shadows revealed themselves to be a cloaked Mienfoo, while the other two shadows were Dragonites. Then, four more shadows appeared on the roof, leaping down and landed behind the other three pokémon. The four other shadows were Sneasles.

"Hahahahaha! You think that just 'cause you have a bunch of backup with you, means that _you'll_ win? HA! Don't make me laugh too early dears..." The fiery Volcarona said, laughing a bit. She then looked over at the armed Aggron.

"Are you ready, brother?" She smirked.

"Bring it on..." The armed Aggron said in a haunting voice, tauntingly at the other pokémon around as he pulled out a machete.

The Mienfoo scoffed and runs towards the duo, powering up a Power-Up Punch, while the Dragonites were getting a Dragon Pulse to fire. The Sneasles were charging up Ice Punches. The Duo of Death then rushed towards the seven attacking Pokémon. The fiery Volcarona was using Fire Blast mixed with Aerial Ace while the armed Aggron raised his machete, readying an Earthquake.

The combined moves and Power-Up Punch clashed violently. The sounds of an explosion rumbled through Pinwheel Forest. Moments later, it was dead silent.


	2. Chapter 2: A Peaceful Day, A Big Battle!

**A/n: Oh geez this took so long! I kept getting idea after idea but some never worked out :( this was suppose to be a lot longer also, but I shortened it down cause the original would of taken me even longer to write! Ghost! But I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter too!**

**Ghosty OUT! PEACE! xheartx**

* * *

The sun shined brightly in the sky, people and pokémon were active and doing their daily things and such. In a clearing in a small forest, three pokémon were there. They were quite different from a regular pokémon however...

"Lee! Pay attention!"

"Huh?" A pokémon looked up from a pair of glasses they were holding carefully in their claws. They quickly put them back on.

"Sorry, I was checking my glasses." The pokemon, Lee, said. Lee is a Scizor, she looked like any other Scizor except she was about a few inches or so shorter than a regular one. Her wings were instead Volcarona wings but light grey and blue instead and her eyes were grey with blue pupils.

"They haven't broken again, aren't they?" A Mienfoo asked. Their fur was a light grey and the markings were orange instead. They were also a few inches taller than a regular Mienfoo.

"Nah. The crystal and metal they're made from are really strong. It shouldn't break easily." Lee said. "Besides Yei, Rai would fix them."

The Mienfoo, Yei, shrugged.

"Anyway, pay attention, Lee! You need to know the proper way to battle." A Magearna said. They were painted a bright gold and teal, and their ears were about a few inches longer also.

"Fine. I am, I am. Go on Rai..." Lee sighed.

The two pokémon nodded and turned towards each other to begin battling again.

Yei was quick to use Brick Break but Rai dodged and laughed a Flash Cannon at Yei. Yei was thrown back by the blast and hit the ground, rolling a few times before stopping.

"Why do I always do that…" Yei groaned a bit in annoyance.

"Cause you rush into everything. It's why you haven't even evolved yet." Lee snickered. Yei glared at her.

"You alright?" Rai asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Yei said and got up. "Noe lets keep going! I'm pumped now!" He got into a battle stance. Rai smiled and got into one also and the two charged.

Deep within the Hall of Origin, a few legendaries were training in the training room. One legendary, Amorelli, a Keldeo, was training with The Swords of Justice themselves in a 3 vs 1 match with Furnace, a Victini, on Amorelli's side, but he just wanted to watch them fight, well, more or less forced to since he was still banned from sparring after trying out a new move combo and nearly burned the entire training room down.

He was still upset about it...

Furnace thinks it is so unfair however for Amorelli to fight Cobalion, Terrakion, _and_ Virizion all at the same.

"If I could fight, I would have kicked their butts with a Flare Blitz, Psychic combo…" Furnace mumbled grumpily. Amorelli heard Furnace and giggled a bit.

Terrakion used Stone Edge, sending it towards Amorelli, but she dodged the attack.

"You missed!" Amorelli smiled, a bit taunting.

"Hah! You wish." Terrakion chuckled as he repeatedly launched Stone Edge after Stone Edge attack at Amorelli.

Amorelli dodged them repeatedly and did her best to focus on Terrakion as she did. She did not notice Virizion preparing to use Leaf Blade on her at the time. As she jumped away from another attack from Terrakion, Virizion used Leaf Blade.

Amorelli quickly noticed and dodged just as she ran in front of Terrakion, making Virizion accidentally hit Terrakion with Leaf Blade instead.

"Ow! What the?!" Terrakion said angrily and whirled around to face Virizion. "Virizion! What was that for?!"

"Sorry! Amorelli dodged in that split second. She made me hit you instead." Virizion said in a worried voice. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Fine." Terrakion said, winching a bit. "But that still smarts a bit."

The two don't notice that Amorelli was charging up a Hydro Pump, Secret Sword combo. She made sure the two were just about to get back into training before she struck with Hydro Pump and then swung at them with Secret Sword. She successfully hit both Terrakion and Virizion with both moves, a direct hit too, knocking them both out.

"How did I not see that coming?" Terrakion groaned, laying against a tree.

"I wish I saw that coming," Virizion grumbled, on the floor. Amorelli got a bit worried as Furnace went over to them.

"You guys alright?" Furnace asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit stunned. That was really good, Amorelli!" Virizion smiled as she and Terrakion got up.

Cobalion was impressed also. He kept quiet, smiling as he prepared a Flash Cannon attack, aiming at Amorelli.

Amorelli nodded at the two The Swords of Justice and turned around to face Cobalion to keep training. She turned just in time to see him use his attack. She tried to dodge but didn't in time and got hit in the face from Cobalion's Flash Cannon. Amorelli was blown back from the impact and crashed into a nearby tree.

"Well... I'm done… oogh..." Amorelli said weakly as she shook her head.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" Cobalion asked.

"No, not really. Not at all actually, but my back hurts a bit after crashing into this tree." Amorelli said as she moved away from the tree. Furnace rushed over to her, worried.

"Are you okay?" Furnace asked.

"I'm fine, love." Amorelli smiled. "Don't worry."

Furnace smiled. The two then notice how big the crater on the tree was from Amorelli's impact and Amorelli's eyes widened, afraid.

"What's wrong Amorelli?" Cobalion asked.

"That crater, she seems to be scared about that crater on the tree," Virizion said as she looked at the crater, frowning and looked worried, a bit troubled also.

"I know what she's thinking about..." Terrakion sighed, frowning. "She knows that Volatria had made such things when Furnace was smasher against many and left similar ones.

Out of nowhere, Ria, a Meloetta, flew into the room.

"Amorelli! Furnace!" She yelled.

"Huh? Ria? What is it? What are you doing here?" Virizion asked. "Aren't-"

"Ario wants to see the both of you. I don't know why, but he does and it sounds urgent." Ria said as she fiddled with her minty blue hair, frowning...

"I wonder what your dad wants...?" Amorelli asked.

"I don't know, but if it's urgent, we better be quick. Let's go." Furnace said as the two left the training room.

* * *

Amorelli and Furnace are walking around the Hall of Origin to Ario's office. He was Furnace's father.

"I... just want to let you know that... that crater on the tree back there is the same size as the crater Volartia made when she slammed you into all those trees…" Amorelli muttered. "It… scared me so much…"

"I know. It was so, extremely painful and my body was broken and badly bleeding after it was over…" Furnace sighed, frowning at the memory. Amorelli stopped walking, her head down.

"I… got so scared that I thought I would lose you forever that terrible, fateful day." Amorelli sniffled a bit, her voice having a bit of fear in it.

"I know. I was so scared. She almost killed me until you came to rescue me. I was scared I would survive but you'd be dead due to the battle between you and Volatria was quite fatal and brutal. I thought we both would die on that fateful day..." Furnace said, his voice calm and low.

"But, it been two long years of peace. Even if the worst happened to us on that day, we should be happy that the world would be completely at peace." Furnace smiled.

"Yeah. And she can never come back either." Amorelli smiled a bit. Furnace hugged her as the two continued their walk.

Soon enough, they arrived at Ario's office and opened the door, walking inside.

"Lord Ario." Amorelli bowed respectfully.

"Yo, dad." Furnace smiled. Amorelli rolled her eyes.

"Come in you two. And no need to be so formal, Amori. You know you are like family to me." Ario, a Darkrai, smiled. "Please, make yourselves comfortable," Ario said. Amorelli and Furnace nodded, walking over to two chairs and sat down.

They noticed the televisions on the wall behind Ario. They looked somewhat new since they never saw them before.

"As you know, I told Ria to call you both over here," Ario said.

"Yeah. She seemed nervous and said it was urgent also. Why do you want to see us, sir?" Amorelli asked, a bit confused.

Ario turned into his human form and turned to the TV's. He grabbed a remote and turned them on, images showing on the screens. On them, were pictures of a building and some parts of the Pinwheel Forest.

"I called you over here because I notice that the pokemon from Pinwheel Forest are all gathered around the Sneasel tribe historical building," Ario said.

"Wait, isn't that in one of the most hidden and sacred areas in Pinwheel Forest? To where most humans don't even know about it?" Amorelli asked and Ario nodded.

"If you called us here, it must be bad." Furnace frowned. "What happened exactly?"

"It appears someone or something has been to the building last night and forced their way in. I need you both to go find out what exactly happened, immediately." Ario explained. "And if you find anything that you need me to know, message me as soon as you can."

"Understood you two?" Ario asked, turning towards Amorelli and Furnace.

"Understood!" Amorelli and Furnace nodded.

* * *

The two left the office and headed to a room. Opening the door, there were portals all around. They walked to one that said, "Pinwheel Forest" and went inside it. They appeared in a clearing in the forest and began walking. Soon, Amorelli and Furnace are at the Sneasel tribe historical building, which is in a pretty bad state…

Burnt rubble was all around, there were some holes in the wall with missing bricks and there was pokémon on the ground. Some were dead while others waking up.

"What in the name of Arceus happened here?! It looks like a bad whirlwind tore through this place!" Furnace said, shocked as his eyes widened.

"Don't know but we better find out fast," Amorelli said, shocked at all the destruction as well.

"Can anyone tell us what happened here?" Furnace asked as he and Amorelli walked over to a small group of pokémon that were around. There were some that were trying to clean everything up.

A Haxorus walked over to the two legendaries.

"Well, it was very late. The guards were here, and they told us that these two Pokémon were trying to force their way into the building and they tried to stop them." The Haxorus began.

"What did they look like? Did anyone get a look at them?" Amorelli asked and Haxorus nodded.

"They were both pretty weird looking and such. One was armored with all kinds of human weapons despite being an Aggron but he used it to his advantage as the guards could barely scratch him and he easily attacked with his weapons. There wasn't much change against him. The other one, her body on completely on fire. She was a Volcarona, and the fire was a really deep deep blue that it almost made her invisible to them."

Amorelli and Furnace frowned, worried. They nodded for Haxorus to continue and he did.

"They had tried to put it out but nothing worked at all, one of them was burned badly by them. They managed to knock the guards out, one of them saying they saw them walking to a room before passing out. By the time the rest of us came here for morning duties, the pokémon were gone and the building was damaged and torn apart inside." The Haxorus explained, sounding afraid.

The other pokémon were listening and became scared, some shaking.

"Thank you for all the information." Amorelli nodded. She walked forward, nodding to Furnace to follow and he did.

The two went inside the building. The statues had scratches and damage on them, some display cases were broken and glass was all over the floor. The two walked down the hall and turned into the first room where it was a mess.

There were burn marks and all sorts of holes in the stone walls. The things inside were damaged also.

"Geez. The pokemon who did this are awful…" Amorelli frowned.

"Yeah. No kidding." Furnace frowned. He floated around, looking for any clues and saw a hole shaped into an oval on the rocky floor. It looked like something could fit inside.

"Say, why is this hole in the floor?" Furnace asked, confused.

Haxorus walked over and looked at the hole. His eyes widened.

"That's where the Stone of Life belongs!" Haxorus said. "They took it!"

"Did they take anything else?" Furnace asked.

"I'll go look," Haxorus said and ran off. Furnace nodded and continued looking around.

Amorelli continued looking around for any more clues. She stopped when she saw an oval shaped object and walked over to it, curious.

It turns out that the oval-shaped object was a grenade. And a large one, big enough for an Aggron to hold it...

Amorelli gasped, her eyes wide. She was shocked to see what she was looking at. She had seen them before but she never saw one like this.

"Furnace!" Amorelli called out. Furnace quickly flew over.

"What is it?" Furnace asked.

"You have to call Ario _now,_" Amorelli said with urgency in her voice as she pointed to the large grenade. Furnace's eyes widened.

"G-got it!" Furnace said, a bit disturbed at how big the grenade is. He closed his eyes and started using Psychic to telepathically talk to Ario.

_"We found something hideous and extremely terrifying... It's a grenade, but not like any others. Big enough for an Aggron to throw with no trouble. We need you here, please be quick."_ Furnace said telepathically, hoping Ario would respond...

_"I'll be right over. Don't touch it or anything."_ Ario said sternly. A few moments later, Ario arrived and was entering the room Amorelli and Furnace were in. He looked down at the grenade and he frowned. He almost can't believe what he was looking at. How did something like this even get made...

"Haxorus, can you come here please?" Ario asked in a calm, kind voice.

"Yes, sir?" Haxorus walked over to Ario.

"You said that there were two strange pokemon here last night that had caused all of this terrible destruction, am I correct?" Ario asked.

"Yes," Haxorus explained what they looked like and everything with fear.

"I see. Amorelli, Furnace, is this the only evidence you two found?" Ario asked.

"Yes, it is. This is the only evidence we could find." Amorelli told Ario. "Sorry, we couldn't find anymore…"

Ario nodded and looked at the grenade for a moment longer before he turned his head to Haxorus.

"Haxorus, is there anything else we need to know? Did anything else get stolen?" Arceus asked.

"Well-"

"Axe! I got really really bad news! The Staff of Revival is gone!" A Mienfoo shouted in alarm and everybody was quick to freak out. Amorelli and Furnace were a bit confused about what Mienfoo just said, but they were quick to try and calm everyone down while Haxorus and Ario were in shock.

"Those evil pokemon stole the Stone of Life _**and**_ The Staff of Revival?! That's impossible! We made sure the areas they were in were indestructible!" Haxorus shouted.

"Excuse me, but, what exactly is the Staff of Revival and the Stone of Life...?" Amorelli asked.

"Yeah. I'm confused in that, dad." Furnace frowned.

"I will tell you what both are back at the Hall of Origin," Ario said to the two legendaries before turning to the others in the room.

"Thank you all for your information and more everyone. We will find these pokémon and bring them swiftly to justice. And make sure they never cause harm again." Ario said.

Everyone sighed in relief. They began moving to clean the place up while Amorelli, Furnace, and Ario left to go plan things on how to catch the evil duo.

* * *

Back at the Hall of Origin, Amorelli, Furnace, and Ario were at his office once again.

"Furnace, Amorelli, earlier you both asked what the Staff of Revival and the Stone of Life are exactly, correct?" Ario said.

"Yes. What is it, father?" Furnace asked.

"It has to be important, yes?" Amorelli asked. Ario nodded.

"Amorelli, Furnace, the Staff of Revival is a special staff that can revive the dead, or, gives you their power to do so. The staff can only work when the Stone of Life is in place with it like the Reveal Glass can only work when Meloetta's song activates it and when Meloetta is in place within it also. But the staff only works every 300 years and those 300 years are here, on this day. If you want to revive someone from Heaven, Hell, or even limbo if they went that far… you're going to need three very specific items to revive that specific person, pokemon or being. It could be anyone and every soul has their very own specific item they need to be able to be revived." Ario explained. Amorelli and furnace's eyes were wide.

"Woah, Woah! So, _that's_ what it can do?! That little stone and staff?!" Amorelli asked, shocked. Ario nodded.

"Yes. And I do not know why these two pokemon are trying to do with the Staff of Revival… but It quite clear that they are trying to revive someone, but who?" Ario frowned.

"All of this is creepy. Why would you want to revive anyone..." Furnace shuddered.

He seriously doesn't like the idea about reviving the dead in any way.

"The real question is, who are they actually trying to revive? What would the three items they need to collect be?" Ario asked.

The door suddenly slammed open, Ria carrying an almost mortally wounded Celebi with her psychic powers and rushed inside looking terrified.

"We got a really big BIG emergency! There are two pokémon causing all sorts of destruction and more at the Castelia City history museum! We tried to stop them, but one of them, a volcanora, used some weird and powerful Flamethrower and hit Rose really badly!" Ria yelled, her eyes wide as she was worried about Rose, the Celebi.

"Take him to the hospital room, now. Amorelli and Furnace, you two take care of those pokemon, now!" Ario exclaimed as Amorelli and Furnace nodded and rushed out of Ario's office and took off to Castelia City.

Using the portal room wouldn't be such a good idea right now since it led right into the museum itself.

* * *

"I might as well tape these things to my head." Lee sighed. She was walking around Castelia City, fiddling with her glasses as she did. It was a bit annoying to do so but she needed them to see properly at times.

She suddenly heard screams and looked over to where they were coming from. She saw some people and pokémon running from the Castelia City history museum.

"What the…?" Lee muttered, confused. She frowned and walked over, moving out of the way for those fleeing. Ahe entered the museum and her eyes widened at the destruction. There were a few bodies of people and pokémon around, some dead.

"Hmph. These security measures are more then we bargained for." Said an armed Aggron. He was hitting a large display case that held a large shotgun that had spikes and all sorts of attachments on it.

"_Crud! What should I do?!" _Lee thought. She thought for a bit then huffed, frowning and began walking over. This was probably a bad idea but if she could distract them a little longer...

"At least Oria is keeping all those fools busy so I'm not interrupted."

"Hey! You! What are you doing?!" Lee shouted. The Aggron jumped, looking over to see Lee and was taken back a bit by her appearance.

"What are you even supposed to be?! Some sort of weird experiment gone wrong?!" The Aggron taunted.

"That isn't important. What are you doing? And why did you hurt all these innocent people and pokemon you jerk!" Lee snapped

"You better run before I make you regret even trying to stand up like a brave idiot. You aren't even a legendary! So get lost before you end up dead!" The Aggron snapped and turned away. Lee growled and used X-scissor, hitting the Aggron in the back but it didn't do much...

"Oh. Now you've _done it you little rat!_" The aggron hissed and took out a machete and ran to lee to slash her. Lee jumped back and used Vice Grip but the Aggron blocked it and used Ice Beam, hitting Lee on her left leg. Lee winches and moved back, getting hit with Metal Claw across her face. She was thrown back a bit but quickly rebounded.

She used X-scissor again, managing to hit the armed Aggron. She tried to go for an Aerial Ace but the Aggron shot at her with his hawk, she kicked her frozen leg up to try and block the bullet but it instead went through the ice and her leg also.

Lee screamed in pain just as the Aggron slammed the butt of his lighting hawk into her face.

"What are you doing you, idiot?!" The Volcanora snapped as she flew over. She saw Lee and rolled her eyes.

"Break the case with your hawk and let's go already. Those two legendaries from earlier are probably going to end up bringing back up." Volcanora said.

"Fine. That one wasn't any fun anyway." The Aggron nodded to lee, who was struggling to stand up on her frozen leg. She soon gave up and hovered in the air with her wings, a bit slowly and weakly.

"What are you two even trying to do?!" Lee asked.

"None of your business weakling!" The Volcanora spay. The aggron shot a pricing bullet at the display case with his lighting hawk and the case shattered into many pieces. He grabbed the shotgun.

"As a parting gift." He smirked as he took out a grenade, just like the one back at the Sneasel tribe historical building and pulled the pin, tossing it bathing him. He and the Volcanora ran away, lee trying to fly away, afraid but was stopped when the two pokémon threw an Ice Beam, Flamethrower combo at her and made her fall.

* * *

Amorelli and Furnace had just made it to the museum, just as this was happening. The area was now abandoned. The museum was in nad condition.

"Where are those two pokémon…" Amorelli frowned.

"They must be in the museum. We need to stop them already!" Furnace said a,d began heading to the museum entrance. Amorelli nodded a,d followed. Just as they got to the entrance, an explosion burst out of the museum caused by the grenade, which blew away Amorelli and Furnace harshly, throwing them hard into a solid brick wall.

Amorelli screamed in pain when she hit the wall. She soon, but struggling a bit got back on her hooves as she saw Furnace on the ground, knocked out.

"Furnace! Furnace, come on, wake up." Amorelli shouted, worried about her boyfriend.

Amorelli called furnace's name again but he didn't move. She became even more worried…. What if something really bad happened to his head?

Amorelli looked up and stared at the fire burning the museum. It was starting to spread from the entrance to other areas of it. She saw two shadows walking out of the fire, soon outside.

The shadows turned out to be two pokémon.

Amorelli stared at the pokémon and growled at them in anger.

"Well, well... Look at what we have here, brother. If it isn't Amorelli, the failure of a legendary and her ugly sidekick of a boyfriend." said the fiery Volcarona, snickering.

Amorelli growled more, taking a step forward.

"It's that same, idiotic pokémon that battled the Shadows of Earth over 4 years ago. I should have known that their stupid, dopey fail leader of a pokémon sent them here, along with those two pathetic excuses for legendaries also." said the armored Aggron, putting away the shotgun.

"Who are you both even? And why did you destroy the museum and hurt all these innocents!?" Amorelli hissed in anger.

"Oh! My apologies, where are my, "manner" now, hmm? My name is Oria, dearie." said the fiery Volcarona, now known as Oria.

"And my name is Flamebargo, such a pleasure it is." said the armored Aggron, now know as Flamebargo. He sounded sarcastic.

"We blew this piece of garbage building up because we needed the shotgun it held inside. And so now, the museum is completely useless to us." Flambargo explained.

"Why would you both do such horrible things?" Amorelli asked, sounding furious.

"Because, dear, we will be the rulers of all of the pokémon world soon enough, and be raising hell and chaos all over!" Oria smiled, her voice sounding haunting.

Furnace finally woke, a bit slowly, and regained consciousness. He saw Amorelli looking furious and looked around. He then also saw Oria and Flamebargo.

"Ah, seems like your boyfriend woke up. How interesting." Oria smirked.

"Hey, you alright?" Amorelli whispered to Furnace.

"I will. But, Amia, who are they?" Furnace asked.

"They're the two evil pokémon who killed all those innocent pokemon at the Sneasel tribe historical building. They are also responsible for the state the museum is currently in." Amorelli said.

"So it was you two who stole the Stone of Life and the Staff of Revival!" Furnace growled.

Oria started laughing, Flambargo smiled.

"Well, we would love to stay, but we must be going now. See you fools later." Oria said as she was about to leave with Flamebargo, but Amorelli hit her with Aqua Jet. It didn't really affect Oria but it made her stop in her tracks and she turned towards the duo.

She looked almost livid...

"Oh? So, you wanna fight, huh? Then... feed my flames!" Oria yelled as she used Heat Wave with Aerial Ace on Amorelli, giving her a burnt scare on her left shoulder.

Amorelli hissed, feeling pain as she used Secret Sword on Oria, but Oria blocked it with a another Aerial Ace and used Flamethrower on Amorelli's face, burning her a little bit when she hit her.

Flamebargo took out his Lightning Hawk magnum and aimed it at Amorelli's head.

"Don't even think about it!" Furnace shouted as he used Flamethrower on Flamebargo's arm, making him lose aim and shoot a window instead.

"You are a coward for using human weapons to fight! Why don't you just do me a favor and fight me like a real pokémon does?!" Furnace snapped, making Flamebargo angry.

"You little runt! I'll murder you!" Flamebargo yelled and used Metal Claw on Furnace.

Furnace used Psychic on Flamebargo, hitting him right in the chest.

Flamebargo fell over but quickly got back up and pulled out a machete. He swung it at Furnace hard and at his head in an attempt to kill Furnace.

Furnace used Psychic again and yanked the machete out of Flamebargo's hands and tossed it where he couldn't get it easily

Flamebargo tried to shoot furnace with his Lightning Hawk but furnace knocked it out his hand using Fire Punch.

Amorelli used Double Kick on Oria, which made her stumble over a bit.

Oria used Aerial Ace on Amorelli, which gave her small cuts on her legs.

Amorelli used Hydro Pump and Aqua Jet for more impact, but Oria flew out of the way quickly.

Amorelli quickly changed directions before she rammed into a building, and managed to successfully hit Oria on her back. Hard.

"You're not that bad, failure," Oria said, smirking.

"But it's going to take a lot more than that to take me down!" She spat.

After that was said, Oria used Flamethrower on her wings and used Silver wind on Amorelli, making Amorelli yell in pain as the attack gave several huge cuts on Amorelli's body.

Furnace and Flamebargo were still fighting, and Furnace was about to win until Flamebargo tripped furnace up. That made furnace let go of Flamebargo's neck and threw him off from using Fire Punch. Flamebargo grabbed a large brick and slammed it hard in furnace's face, knocking out him cold.

Amorelli saw this and used Hydro Pump at Oria, hitting her in the face. It made her let go of Amorelli's legs.

Amorelli rushed over to Furnace and used Hydro Pump on Flamebargo.

"You two aren't that bad. Hmph. No wonder. Volatria couldn't beat you so easily." Flamebargo said weakly.

"Remember this Amorelli, when you and the rest of your little friends are gone, the only thing that will be left in the world is... is nothing! Hell will rise, chaos will reign supreme! And we, The Fire and Metal duo of Death shall be Queen and King of the new world!" Oria laughed in a dark tone, her voice haunting as she used Silver Daze and she and Flamebargo disappeared.

"I let you get away this time…. But next time, I won't." Amorelli thought, frowning.


	3. Chapter 3: The chase

Furnace started to wake up as he noticed that he wasn't in Casteila City anymore, but instead at the Hall of Origin hospital room. It was decorated like one in an actual hospital and everything.

He also noticed that he had bandages around his arms and head.

"What? How did I get here?" Furnace wondered, confused.

The door to the room opened as Amorelli walked in the room. She saw Furnace awake and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." Amorelli said. "I was really worried, you know."

Furnace was about to say something but then noticed that Amorelli's legs and back are covered in bandages.

"What happened to you?! How did we even get back here? And where are those two pokémon?" Furnace questioned.

"One at a time." Amorelli sighed. "Okay, so, when we battled those pokémon, the fiery Volcanora had slashed me and gave me all these injuries. That stupid Aggron knocked you out with a brick. After the battle was over, I carried you over here. But those pokémon got away." Amorelli explained.

Furnace was super surprised to hear what Amorelli was even saying…

"Aww geez. Hopefully we find them soon." Furnace frowned.

"Yeah." Amorelli said. "Also-"

"Am I going to be okay? I'll still able to fight, right?" Furnace asked while making cute faces at his girlfriend. "Come on, you know it's a yes!"

"Make all the cute faces you want, but this is really serious." Amorelli said in a serious tone. "Your dad told me that you can't battle in a condition like this or it will end up worse. He also said that I'm going to have to find those pokémon without you. At least, for now. I'm really sorry Furnace." Amorelli explained to Furnace.

Furnace frowned about what his dad's decision. He huffed angrily and turned away.

Ario came in the room and saw his son was upset. He frowned a bit as he floated over.

"What's the matter Furnace? Is something wrong?" Ario asked, a bit worried. "Are your injuries acting up?"

Furnace turned away from his dad, not bothering with eye contact or anything.

"He's just upset about what you believe is what's best currently." Amorelli said.

Ario frowned, and sighed. "Oh Furnace…" he muttered to himself. He thought for a second.

"Amorelli, can you leave the two of us alone for a few?" Ario asked.

"Of course, sir. I'll leave you two alone." Amorelli said as she turned to walk away. She paused and looked over at Furnace who was still turned away.

"Furnace, get well soon. I love you." She said. She turned away then walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Ario turned towards Furnace and sighed again, then began speaking in a serious but caring tone.

"Furnace, I know you are disagreeing much with my decision, but, I don't want you to end up getting killed. Your safety is very important to me. Everyone's is as a leader. As a father however, it's my job solely to protect you from any kind of catastrophe that the future may throw at us. I'm not letting you go out there with the injuries you have and making them worse or you getting killed from them due to a preventable thing. It will be my fault solely and entirely if you go out there and get killed with your current injuries or any and not recovering fully. I'm not taking that risk at all because I care about you. You're my only child and son, I care about you. Furnace, I love you more than all the legendary pokémon in this hall. Please, don't ever forget that." Ario finished his speech and turned away, about to float away.

Furnace was no longer angry and instead felt bad. "_I shouldn't be angry over this… and here I am, thinking on going out injured. He's right. I could get killed if I go out this way… I was ready to yell at him too maybe. Ugh. Why do I have to be this say sometimes?" _

He turned around and saw his father almost at the door. "Wait!" Furnace exclaimed which made Ario stop and turn around.

"I understand now, dad... Your just trying to protect me from, well, getting killed. You're scared about losing me. I get it. And I don't want to die either, honestly. I'm really important to you and you are important to me too. I'm sorry I got mad. I know I have stay here and recover... I love you too, dad." Furnace said as he carefully flew up and towards his father and hugged him.

Ario smiled and hugged Furnace back gently. "I love you too."

Furnace smiled and the two stopped hugging. Ario helped Furnace back into bed. Furnace pulled the usual hospital blanket over himself and had soon fallen fast asleep. Ario chuckled a bit.

"Sweet dreams, my child. I love you." Ario said as he kissed his son on his forehead.

Furnace smiled, a bit cutely in his sleep.

"I love you too, dad." Furnace said in his sleep.

Ario smiled as he left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He floated over to another room and looked inside to see Amorelli on her hospital bed, fast asleep too. He closed the door quietly and floated away.

He went over to the X-ray room to see Cresselia looking at Furnace's and Amorelli's X-rays.

"How are they?" Ario asked as he looked at the two legendaries X-rays.

"They will be fine, my lord. Nothing is broken. Minor injuries is all." Cresselia said.

"Amorelli will be able to battle in 2 days. Furnace must wait a bit longer due to his head just to be safe of course." She said.

* * *

Two days later, Amorelli was cleared to go out again and the bandages were removed. Furnace was a bit upset at how he still had to be stuck at the Hall of Origin.

In the security room, a shiny Genesect was flying over to the surveillance system and looked at the monitors. There were cameras that were at the areas that Amorelli, Rose, and Ria while others followed a Mew, Shaymin, and another Celebi.

"They could be around here, somewhere." Amorelli said from the TV.

"Wait, what's that sound?" Rose asked from the TV as he looked around.

The Genesect changed the view of one of the cameras to see a cemetery and two pokémon, a Volcarona and a Aggron, violating graves by digging many of them up. They didn't bother to put them back where they were either.

At the cemetery, Amorelli and the others saw the two pokémon. Amorelli frowned.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet!" Amorelli shouted as she glared at Oria and Flamebargo digging up another grave.

"Well, well, meet again Amorelli." Oria smiled as she flew up.

"And I see two other legendary pokémon with you. Hello Ria and Rose. Already recovered from getting burned by my deadly Flamethrower, little Celebi? Hmm?"

Flamebargo finished digging up the grave as he pulled out a corpse with many fatal wounds on it.

He started to notice that Amorelli and her friends were talking to Oria.

"So, its three against two huh? I've been waiting for this for awhile." Flamebargo said as he put the dead body, which turned out to be a emboar, in the trunk of a pickup truck.

"Where did you guys even get a pickup truck?" Amorelli asked.

"And why did you guys violate these graves?" Ria asked, glaring.

"And why did you guys put an Emboar's dead body in that pick up truck...?" Rose asked, generally confused.

"Because you idiots, we were looking for a body that had fatal wounds for what we need, and, we stole this pickup truck from a guy. You put everything else together, kiddos." Flamebargo smirked as he took out a smoke bomb and slammed it to the ground, making the bomb go off from the impact.

"We- we gotta catch them!" Amorelli said as she was coughing from the smoke. She, Rose and Ria did their best to wave it away. Flamebargo turned into a more humanoid form and jumped into the truck. He quickly sped off with Oria flying behind him at the same pace.

"They… they're making a getaway! Ria shouted when the smoke was gone, seeing the fleeing duo.

"Come on! We gotta go after them." Rose stated as he flew towards the pickup truck, with Ria and Amorelli right behind. Ria used telepathy to contact Ario.

"Lord Ario, we are in pursuit of the Flame and Metal duo of Death." She said. "Were hot on their trail!"

"Be careful, please." Ario said.

"We will. Were trying to find out what they have in the truck they are driving right now." Ria said. "We can't see it from where we are."

Ario had entered the surveillance room and saw the pursuit going down. He looked at the monitors and saw the back of the pickup truck. he saw the dead Emboar body and a big sack of Revival Seeds there.

"There is a Emboar's dead body on that truck with a sack of Revival Seeds." Ario explained.

"Anything else?" Amorelli asked.

"That's all I can see on that truck from the surveillance." Ario said.

As Mew, Shaymin, and Celebi were about to head back, they saw the car pursuit fly right by them.

"Woah! What the?!" Mew yelled in surprise.

"It's the duo! Come on, we gotta help em catch them!" Shaymin shouted.

"Right!" Celebi nodded as did Mew.

Mew and Celebi flew after the Chase, Shaymin turning into their landform before they followed.

"Stop right there, Flamebargo and Oria! You won't get away this time if I can help it!" Amorelli yelled.

"We need to get them off our trail!" Flamebargo snapped.

"I'll handle it." Oria said..

"What are you going to do?" Flambargo asked as he started driving the truck.

"Keep driving." Oria said.

Oria turned to the group, a large flamethrower building up. She then suddenly used Silver wind, using flamethrower on it, causing it to light on fire.

"DODGE! GET OUT THE WAY!" Amorelli shouted as she and the others ducked for cover. Mew, Shaymin and Celebi however weren't so lucky and ended up thrown back out of sight.

"We lost Mew, Shaymin and Celebi! They got hit!" Ria exclaimed as she used Psybeam, hitting the engine of the pickup truck as it broke loose, making it impossible for Flamebargo to drive.

"Dang it! Oria, grab everything!" Flamebargo shouted as he got ready to jump out. Oria nodded and quickly grabbed everything off the truck.

The truck fell off a cliff and explode at the bottom of it. Flamebargo and Oria ran to cover.

"Please, tell me we still have the body and the sack of Revival Seeds." Flamebargo said.

"I got them." Oria said. "I wasn't about to leave them behind, idiot."

"Good. Now let's get out of here before they show up." Flamebargo said. Oria nodded and the two ran away before Amorelli and the other pokémon got there.

"Dang! They got away!" Amorelli said as she slammed her hoof into a nearby tree.

"Let's get back to the hall." Shaymin said. Everyone nodded as Celebi teleported them all back to the hall.

* * *

Back at the hall, Ario, Ria and Furnace were with Amorelli. As all the others were in the dining room, eating as they complained about their failures.

"First, they stolen the Stone of Life and the Staff of Revival. Second, they stole a weaponized shotgun from the history museum in Castelia City! And now, they stole a body and a sack of Revival Seeds! What's next?!" Amorelli asked, angrily.

"Who could they possibly revive with a shotgun, a severely wounded corpse, and a sack of revival seeds?" Furnace said.

"Maybe someone dangerous." Ria said.

"Maybe someone that is like them, no clue." Furnace frowned. He shook his head. "I don't get it!"

"It could be someone who is really important to their schemes. Or someone who's pure evil, who knows." Ario said, stumped himself. "And where would they even do it?"

After that was said, however, Amorelli, Ria and Furnace, eyes slowly widened, shocked as it dawned on them who Flamebargo and Oria were going to revive.

"You don't think...!?" They shouted at the same time.

Deep in a forest, Flamebargo and Oria were putting the items they stole in place, in the shape of a triangle and started putting together the pieces of the Staff of Revival.

Amorelli soon had an idea of where Flamebargo and Oria could be at with the Staff of Revival.

"I think I know where the duo is with the Staff of Revival. Come on, before were too late!"

Amorelli ran out of the room, with Furnace and Ria, following her to the portal room.

They arrived at the portal room as Amoreli ran to one and went inside. Furnace and Ria went after her as they entered the same portal Amorelli went into.

The portal was labeled, "The Moor of Icirus."


End file.
